Hannah Potter and the Phantom Menace
by AeroCat
Summary: The first of the stupid fanfic titles...anyway, Hannah goes to the 1970s galaxy to become a Jedi. There she becomes friends with someone that might just become her enemy... takes place during Episode 1. Rated for mild violence and language.
1. A New Goal In Life

Thanks for actually bothering to read my second full-length fanfic! As I said before, this will take place in the _Star Wars _series, so if you hate those movies…then you might want to leave. Just don't send me mean reviews just because I almost completely dumped the _Harry Potter _theme. If it makes you feel any better, the HP characters will make frequent cameos:-)

Also, if you read my new songfic, then **_please_** send me ideas!

-Aerocat3989 :-)

**Chapter One-A New Goal in Life**

Hannah Potter stared at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. She had just woken up from one really weird dream.

She had left Professor Lupin's office and saw Albus Dumbledore in the corridor. He had a little green friend…who she almost hoped was Kermit the frog.

It was Yoda instead. From _Star Wars!_

She found it kind of weird that she'd rather be a Muppet than a Jedi. It was just too strange to believe that her powers were all caused by this. After all, she had never thought once in her life she was a Jedi. She had only thought she was a witch.

_A **Jedi? **_Hannah thought to herself, with growing disbelief. _Yeah, right!_ _There are no such things as aliens! Earth is the only planet with living things!_

She then realized that this thought that she was a total weirdo! How could she believe that Harry was her brother and that Hogwarts existed, but not believe in aliens!

The door opened, and all her friends came into the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Stitch. Even Molly was with them, and she looked relieved when she saw her.

"Hey, you're okay now!" Molly exclaimed as she ran towards her. She gave Hannah a huge hug before sitting down at the foot of her bed.

"They just told me that you are a Jedi!" she said too her with great enthusiasm. "Isn't that awesome?"

Hannah gave her and the rest of her friends a confused look. "You mean that wasn't a dream?" she asked them. "I really _am _a Jedi?"

"Believe the truth, you don't, Potter." a small voice said from the hospital's entrance. Yoda had arrived. He limped over to Hannah's bed and stood in front of her.

"I can't believe you're real!" Hannah told him. "I mean, George Lucas made great movies and all, but…"

The Jedi master chuckled. "How confused the Muggles make us." he said. "Now, if you are better, then pack your things, you must. Your training must begin right away."

Hannah gasped. "You mean I get to train…in _your_ galaxy?"

"Not just in _my_ galaxy," Yoda told her. "But in a different time. To 1970's Coruscant we will go."

All the kids gasped at this remark. Hannah's friends looked at her with worried expressions.

"Wow…I've only known you for not even a month…and you have to go already." Harry mumbled.

"I'll come back, you guys!" Hannah assured them. "I still want to be a witch, after all."

"We'll miss you." Stitch whimpered. "Stitch too.

"Go with Hannah, Stitch can." Yoda told the dog.

"Yes, please!" Stitch exclaimed. He leaped into Hannah's arms and licked her.

"Hey, what about us?" Ron complained.

"Got another mirror!" Stitch told him.

"Now Hannah is happy. When would you like to leave?" Yoda asked his new apprentice

Hannah grinned at him. "At once."

* * *

_One month later…in the 1970s…_

It only took a month in Coruscant for Hannah to find a new goal in life-she wanted to be a Jedi! She never knew that these space-age warriors were so…cool! She was very eager to learn everything the job had to offer-mind tricks, using the Force- a very strong energy field that gave the JedI their strength- to levitate objects, and her favorite activity, using a light saber.

With Yoda's guidance, she was able to make a light saber that had something different. When she pushed one button, it let out a beam of purple light (the color she chose). Another turned it back into a wand.

Yoda was very impressed by his new pupil. She wasn't embarrassed to admit she was a little scared about what lied ahead of her in the future, and that was a good thing. She was happy to learn new things and mastered them quickly. Also, with the fact that a dark wizard had killed her parents, she had no desire to ever join the Dark Side.

_Why isn't she the Chosen One? _he thought to himself one day.

"What?" Hannah asked him. "What do you mean 'a chosen one'?"

"Well…there is something I've told you not." Yoda answered uneasily. "You have never met the Yoda of 2004. Albus decided to tell me about you instead of him. He may already know about you, though."

"Really?" the girl asked, interested. "Why am I being taught by you, then?"

"A dark past, I have foreseen." Yoda replied gravely. "Too dangerous to train in modern times. That's why you are here.

Hannah had seen the _Star Wars _movies one too many times to know what he was talking about. _Darth Vader must rule 2004 now, _she thought, with a shudder. She felt so happy that she never had to meet _him_. She then remembered that Yoda could mind-read too, so she quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

"Wise decision, young one." her master told her with a smile. "I shouldn't know about things that haven't happened yet.

"On a lighter note, I have found you new teachers." He opened the sliding door with the Force. In stepped two men. One was middle aged, with a brown beard and long hair. The other one was younger, and had shorter brown hair.

"This is Qui-Gon Jinn, and him apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Yoda introduced them to Hannah. "To learn more about the Jedi, you will go with them on their mission."


	2. The Trade Federation Battleship

**Chapter 2- The Trade Federation Battleship**

"So…where _exactly_ are we going?" Hannah asked Qui-Gon.

"To the Trade Federation Battleship," the Jedi master replied. "The Chancellor has asked us to try and do negotiations with these characters."

_Great,_ Hannah thought, a little disappointed. She never really liked the prequels that much, but now she was in one!

"Hannah seems bored." Stitch remarked in a whisper.

"Personally, I don't really like the _Star Wars _prequels." Hannah told him. "They aren't very exciting."

"Oh, it will get better!" Obi-Wan assured the girl. "Usually negotiations aren't as easy as they appear."

* * *

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the battleship. A protocol droid greeted them, and brought them to a room to wait.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan told them once the droid left.

"Yeah, me too." Hannah agreed. "Do you honestly think they're slow enough to think you guys are ambassadors?"

"You'd be surprised, Hannah." Qui-Gon told her. "Besides, the federation is made up of nothing but cowards. The negotiations will be very short."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Hannah was starting to fall asleep in her chair. Then she sensed something in the Force. This was new for her, since she hadn't sensed anything before in her life. It was…danger! The ship that had brought them there, a Republic cruiser, had just blown up!

She looked up and saw that the two adult Jedi had ignited their light sabers, so she did the same.

They then heard a faint hissing sound, and saw smelly green smoke come into the room.

"Gas!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

Hannah had already put her gas mask on once she saw the smoke. _Very good, young Padawan! _Qui-Gon sent to her thoughts.

The door opened, and blaster droids came into the room. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knocked them down instantly. The three JedI and Stitch ran down the hallway, and ran into…

"Destroyer droids!" Qui-Gon shouted.

"Is this still boring?" Obi-Wan asked Hannah.

All of them attacked the droids at once. The JedI attacked with their light sabers, while Stitch got out his extra set of arms and jumped on them.

Hannah wasn't sure if she was having fun or not. She felt kind of bad killing something, even though it was technically never alive in the first place. Then again, she enjoyed being able to do something useful with her light saber.

They ran past the droids and jumped into a ventilation shaft. At the bottom of the vent, they saw thousands of battle droids marching into ships.

"I've changed my mind, you guys," Hannah told them, panting. "This isn't boring at all!"

"Good to see you're in high spirits." Qui-Gon commented. He then told them all, "We should go in separate ships. Hannah, you will stay with me."

"At least you were right about one thing, Master." Obi-Wan told him before parting. "The negotiations were very short."

* * *

I know, this is sticking strictly to the movie, and Hannah barely has any original lines. Just wait-she gets to meet Jar Jar next chapter! 


	3. I'm With Stupid

**Chapter 3- I'm With Stupid**

Qui-Gon, Hannah, and Stitch had just arrived on the planet of Naboo. They were running through the forest, with the Trade Federation troopers cutting the trees down at top speed. At this moment, a tall, pale, frog-like creature had grabbed onto Qui-Gon's leg.

"Help me!" the pathetic creature cried.

"Get off me!" Qui-Gon yelled at it.

"Okey-day!" the thing replied, letting go of the Jedi and grabbing hold of Hannah.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" she groaned.

"Get down! All of you!" he yelled.

The creature pushed Hannah to the ground, as a transport drove over to them. It then let her get up, and pulled the girl into a tight.

"Thank yous!" the creature told her with glee. "I love yous!" he gave her a big lick on the cheek.

"Cool, now GET OFF ME!" Hannah yelled. The thing let go of her immediately.

"Can you leave, now?" Qui-Gon asked it.

"No!" the creature replied. "Mesa Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, Mesa yours humble servant!"

"WHAT!" Hannah cried. "No thanks! I want you to leave, right now!"

"He can't, unfortunately." Stitch explained, disappointed himself. "He owes you a life debt."

Obi-Wan came up to them, staring at Jar Jar. "Who's this?" he asked.

"A local." Qui-Gon replied.

"Who won't leave me alone!" Hannah moaned.

"Come, along. We need to leave before more droids show up." Qui-Gon told them all.

"_More?_" Jar Jar squeaked. He followed the group, and said, "Ex-squeeze me, but da most safest place is Otoh Gunga. Tis safe city. Tis where I grew up.

"A city?" Qui-Gon asked. "Can you take us there?"

"Uh…no. Mesa been banished." Jar Jar admitted.

"Well, you're my servant, so…you have to take us there!" Hannah told him.

The Gungan sighed. "Okey-day. Dis way!"

The group followed the creature to a lake. Jar Jar jumped in immediately, while the three JedI put on there breathing masks and walked in carefully. Stitch got out the Firebolt 3000 and hit the _Bubble Shield _button. He then flew it straight into the water.

Hannah was surprised by what she found in the lake. There was a huge city, covered by giant bubbles. They followed Jar Jar into one of them, which led them into a town square.

"Hello, Captain Tarpals!" Jar Jar greeted one Gungan. "Mesa back!"

"Yousa banished, Jar Jar!" the captain told him with disgust. "Yousa goen to da Boss Nass. Yousa in big doodoo!"

_Idiot! _Hannah thought. _It's great to know that I'm stuck with this moron…_

"Yousa cannot be here!" the overweight Gungan leader told the group. They were now in Otoh Gunga's courtroom.

"We have come to warn the Naboo of the approaching droid army." Qui-Gon explained.

"Wesa don't like the Naboo!" Boss Nass informed him.

"Then give us a transport and we'll be on our way." Qui-Gon told the creature.

"Wesa give you Bonga. Fastest to Naboo is thru the core." the Gungan told him. "Now go!"

They were about to leave, but Qui-Gon asked Hannah, "Is there anything you need to ask Boss Nass?"

"What?" she asked him back. "About that pain in the neck?"

"Jar Jar? He's to be punished!" Boss Nass told her.

_Good riddance! _was Hannah's first thought. But then she felt sorry for the pathetic creature…

"He owes me a life debt, Boss." she groaned. "You can't do anything to him until he saves my life."

The fat Gungan groaned. "Fine! Be gone wit him!"

As soon as they left the courtroom, Jar Jar hugged Hannah again. "Yousa same me life _again!_" he exclaimed. "I love yous!"

Hannah pushed the Gungan off of her. "Hug me again, and I'll teach you a word from my planet." she told him furiously. "It's called _restraining order._"


	4. Thru the Core

**Chapter 4-Thru the Core**

"Dis is nusen…" Jar Jar mumbled as he took a seat in the Bongo.

"Master, why do you have to keep dragging along these pathetic life forms with us?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.

"Am _I _a pathetic life form?" Hannah demanded. "Is Stitch one either?"

"I wasn't talking about you two. I was talking about _him_." the young Jedi assured her, nudging towards Jar Jar.

"Oh," Hannah understood. She was quickly finding respect for Obi-Wan.

"Uh…where wesa going?" the Gungan interrupted.

"You're the navigator." Qui-Gon reminded him.

"Yousa dreamin, mesa hopin…" the creature muttered.

"Just relax, the Force will guide us." the JedI master told him.

"Oh, the _Force!_ Wellen, that maken mesa feel _much_ better!" Jar Jar said with much sarcasm. Hannah glared at him, and he stopped complaining.

The witch laid back in her chair, and Stitch jumped into her lap. She began to pet the monster, not paying attention at all. _This isn't as much fun as I hoped._ She looked to the side and saw her "servant," rambling on about why he was banished. She turned her head around and saw…one really big…lobster?

"Uh…guys…" Hannah spoke up.

"Yes, Master?" Jar Jar asked. But just as he did, something grabbed the Bongo, jerking everyone forward.

"Um…what were you saying, Hannah?" Obi-Wan asked.

Stitch looked behind Hannah's head, and saw the giant fish. It had it's long, gooey tongue stuck to the ship.

"MONSTER!" Stitch yelled. Everyone looked behind them and saw the beast. Obi-Wan tried to speed up, but the creature was quickly following them. Then another monster came up to them and ate the beast.

"There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon told them all, calmly and casually.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the lights turned off.

"We're losing power!" Obi-Wan announced.

"Oh, well spotted!" Hannah said sarcastically.

Stitch came up to the controls and tried to see what he could do.

"Don't worry," Qui-Gon assured them all. "We aren't in trouble yet."

"_Not yet!_" Jar Jar shrieked. "Monster's out there, leakin in here, no power…WHEN YOUSA THINK WESA IN TROUBLE!"

"You know, for once in his life, he's actually making sense!" Hannah commented.

"Power's back!" Obi-Wan and Stitch announced.

"Monster's back!" Jar Jar yelled. Right in front of them was a different giant fish. This one was bright green and had long claws.

"Wesa in trouble _now_!" Hannah and Jar Jar yelled at Qui-Gon. Hannah was a little embarrassed to think she was starting to _like_ this Gungan…

"Relax, both of you…" Qui-Gon instructed. He put his hand on Jar Jar, and he fell asleep. He reached out to Hannah, but she pulled away. "No thanks…I'm fine…" she assured him.

This time, the sub was able to get away from the monster easily. Obi-Wan steered the Bongo up, and they reached the surface. They were in a lake beside the city of Theed.


	5. Escape From Naboo

Sorry this took so long to write!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Escape From Naboo**

The group got out of the sub and went to the Theed Palace. They see Queen Amidala and her council being led out of the building by four battle droids. The three Jedi and Stitch jumped from behind them and attacked. Hannah was now feeling a bit more relaxed about attacking droids-after all, they weren't really alive in the first place.

Once they were done, Qui-Gon introduced them to the amazed council. "You're highness, we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed," one man remarked. He was bald and had a white beard.

"They never took place," the Jedi told the man. "We must make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out our communications." another man informed him. This man was dark skinned and had a captain's uniform.

"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked.

"This way," the captain replied, and led them all to a nearby hangar. The ships were being guarded by about 50 battle droids.

"There's too many of them!" Captain Panaka exclaimed.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon assured him. He turned to the queen and said, "I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

Queen Amidala was a young woman with dark brown hair and heavy makeup. "Thank you Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." the Jedi warned.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this war legal." Panaka informed him. "They can't afford to kill her."

"There is no logic in the Federation's move here." Qui-Gon told the queen. "My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Queen Amidala turned to her council and discussed the situation. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at them.

"This is why I dislike politicians!" he remarked. "They can never agree on anything…"

"Try living in California, where they think actors make good governors." Hannah sighed. "Why they voted for Schwarzenegger is beyond me."

"_Schwarzenegger?_ That strong Muggle everyone is talking about?" Obi-Wan gasped. "What is going through those Muggles' heads?"

Hannah wondered how the Jedi knew who the "Governator" was. She stopped thinking about it when the council came to their decision.

"We will go with you, Ambassadors." the queen told them.

* * *

After a little bit of battle with the droids, the queen's starship took off and went into outer space. They were only in the air for a few minute when they faced the Trade Federation battleship and the blockade.

"The shield generator has been hit!" the pilot, Ric Olie announced. "Hopefully the droids can fix it."

"Do you have a cloaking device?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, this isn't a warship." Panaka told him. "We're a nonviolent people; that's why the Federation was brave enough to attack us."

"Then it would be a good time to get some weapons, huh?" Hannah remarked.

"We won't make it." Olie gasped. "The shields are gone."

"Great." Hannah groaned. "Let's also put that on the 'to-do list'!" She pretended to write on her hand with her finger.

A monitor showed the droids on the ship's surface, being blown to pieces, one by one.

"We're losing droids fast!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"If we don't get those shield generators fixed, we'll be sitting ducks." Panaka told them.

"We don't have any shields!" Hannah shrieked, waving her hand in the air. "They're on the 'to-do list', remember?"

The remaining droid was able to fix the ship in a second.

"That little droid did it!" Olie exclaimed. "Deflectors are up, at maximum."

"_Now_ we can take the shields off the list!" Hannah told a very annoyed Captain Panaka.


	6. New Friends

**Chapter 6- New Friends**

Hannah left the cockpit and went to one of the back rooms with Stitch. There she found a handmaiden cleaning up the little droid that saved the ship. Jar Jar was deep in conversation with her.

"…me grabbed that Jedi, and before mesa know it-pow! Mesa here." the Gungan finished.

"Is this who you were talking about?" the girl asked, nodding towards Hannah.

Jar Jar turned his head and smiled at the which. "Yup! Disa Hannah Potter. She saved my life. Mesa love her muy muy!" He got up and gave her a huge hug.

"Um…restraining order?" Hannah gagged.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jar Jar let go and let the girl breathe.

Qui-Gon came in the room, and asked "Can I see Mr. Binks for a minute?"

"Okey-day!" the creature exclaimed. "You two ladies should talk. Mesa be right back."

Hannah sat down beside the droid, which was named R2-D2. "Do you actually like him?" she asked the girl.

"Not exactly," the girl replied. "He was just keeping me company. So, I hear that you're a Jedi."

"Sure am!" Hannah told her proudly. "A Jedi _and_ a witch, actually."

The handmaiden shuddered and backed away from her.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm a good witch!" Hannah assured her.

The girl sighed with relief. "That's good! By the way, what's your name?"

"Hannah Potter," the good witch replied. "And this is my best friend, Stitch." she then added.

The girl pat the dog's head, which he seemed to enjoy. "I'm Padme Naberrie."

* * *

Within the hour, the ship had landed on the desert planet Tatooine. The ship needed a new hyper drive, and this seemed like the best place to find one. It also had no ties with the Trade Federation, thanks to being entirely run by the Hutts.

Hannah and Stitch left with Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and R2-D2. Hannah wore beige robes, since her Hogwarts robes were too warm and too obvious. Stitch wore similar clothing, due to his unusually colored fur.

Just as they were leaving, Captain Panaka ran towards them with Padme.

"Her Highness commands you to take this handmaiden with you." he informed the group.

"This spaceport is too dangerous." Qui-Gon told the captain. "Besides, our group is too big already…"

"The queen wishes it." Panaka told him. "She is curious about the planet."

"I've been trained in defenses," Padme informed the Jedi. "I can take care of myself."

Qui-Gon hesitated, but agreed. "This is not a good idea," he warned. "Stay close to me."

* * *

The group continued to walk towards the spaceport, which was called Mos Espa. They came to a plaza of junk dealers, and went into a little shop.

They were greeted by a chubby blue alien with tiny wings.

"_Hi chuba de naga?"_ the creature demanded, in a strange language.

"Huh?" Hannah asked.

"He said, 'what do you want?'" Stitch translated.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon told the alien.

"Ah yes, ah yes, Nubian." the thing said in English. "We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" He then turned around and yelled, "_Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!_ (Boy! Get in here now!)

A small boy ran into the room. Hannah just stared at the child when he came in. He had brownish-blond hair, and bright blue eyes. To Hannah, his dirty appearance made him even more adorable.

"_Coona tee-tocka malia?" _the creature demanded. (What took you so long?)

"_Mel tassa cho-passa…" _the boy tried to say. (I was cleaning the bin like you…)

"_Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya." _his boss told him. (Never mind. Watch the store.) He turned back to the group and stared at Hannah. "Hey! What's with you, Outsider?" he asked. "Got a problem?"

Hannah noticed that her fingers had formed a fist, so she released them. "Uh…no." she replied. "I'm fine. Really."

The alien rolled his eyes and turned back to Qui-Gon. "Let me take you out back." he told him. "You find what you need."

They went to the back room with R2, while the rest of the group stayed in the front with the boy. The boy kept staring at Padme-or at least that was what Hannah believed. She knew from the movie that they were destined to be together.

"Are you two angels?" the child asked.

_What! _Hannah thought, dumbfounded. _Did he say, "**Are you two angels?"** Not just to Padme, but to me too?_

"Uh…sorry?" Hannah asked.

"Are you two angels?" the boy repeated. "I heard the pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy."

"I've never heard of angels." Padme admitted, just as shocked about the boy's question as Hannah.

"Maybe you are one, but you just don't know it yet." the kid suggested.

"I was a witch, but I didn't know it till recently." Hannah said, unintentionally out loud.

"You're a witch?" the boy gasped. "That's awesome! Can you do a magic trick? Please?"

"Well…okay!" Hannah replied, happy to show off her powers. "Which one?"

"Isn't there one that makes objects float?" the child asked.

"There sure is." Hannah answered. She pointed her wand at a dirty part on the table and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The part floated above their heads.

The boy cheered with delight. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, that's not the only way I can levitate things…" she started to say, but Qui-Gon had come back with the alien.

"We're leaving," he told them. He left the shop with R2D2 and Jar Jar, but the rest stayed behind to say goodbye.

"I'm glad I met you…ah…" Padme started to say.

"Anakin Skywalker." the boy told her.

"Padme Naberrie." the handmaiden said with a smile.

As she left the shop, Anakin called to her, "I'm glad I met you too!" He then turned to Hannah and said, "It's too bad I didn't get to see your other trick."

"I'm sure we'll meet again sometime." Hannah assured him.

The boy put his hand out and said, "Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker."

Hannah shook it and said, "Potter. Hannah Potter."


	7. Ani and his Mommy

Please excuse the stupid chapter title! If you have any better names for this chapter, please tell me!

* * *

**Chapter 7- Ani and his Mommy**

Hannah felt dazed as she walked through the streets of Mos Espa. That Anakin kid already seemed to be the greatest guy in the galaxy! And he was so cute…

_He's going to be Darth Vader one day!_ the intelligent left side of her brain was saying. _He's anything but cute!_

_Are you mad?_ the free-spirited right side was saying. _That kid was so adorable! And he called **me** an angel!_

_Are you saying that he's an **angel**? Are **you** mad?_

_He's so sweet! He has to be an angel!_

_Excuse me, but angels don't destroy galaxies! Angels don't force the Jedi into extinction! Angels don't team up with Voldemort!_

_**Voldemort!** Whoever said that Darth Vader works with that murderer?_

_Hey, they're both on the Dark Side! It's possible!_

"Will both of you just shut up and let me think for myself!" Hannah yelled out loud. Everyone stared at her.

_Great, now people are staring at us!…again!_

Then they heard somebody say in a foreign language, "_Una noto wo swag, me wompity du pom pom." _(If you weren't a slave, then I'd crush you right now.)

The group turned around and saw a really ugly creature staring at Jar Jar and Anakin. It had thick beige skin and many arms. Once it said it's comeback, it turned around and walked down the street.

"_Eh, chee bana do mullen ra." _Anakin muttered when it left. (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.) He then brought Jar Jar back to his group.

"You're buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug- an especially mean Dug named Sebulba."

"No Hannah, no!" Jar Jar whimpered. "Mesa hate cruchen! Dat's da last thing mesa wanten!"

"Relax, Jar Jar, it's okay!" Hannah assured the nervous Gungan. "Just be happy that Anakin saved your life." She turned back to Anakin, and said, "Thanks for saving him. I think he still owes me a life debt, and he owes you one too!"

"No problem!" Anakin told her, and then started walking with the group.

_See? He saved Jar Jar's life! _Hannah thought as they walked.

They stopped at a fruit stand, where Anakin greeted the old woman there. "Hey Jira! I found that cooling unit I was looking for! It'll be fixed in no time, I promise!"

"You're a good boy, Ani!" the lady commented.

_And he helps people without reward…_

"I'll take four pallies today," the boy told Jira.

_And he buys food for us…_

Anakin looked at his coins, saying, "Whoops! Make that three; I'm not that hungry."

_And he sacrifices food for us…_

_He wasn't hungry!_ the left brain pointed out.

_Yeah, right!_ the right side protested. _Look at him! He and Harry could compete to see who's skinnier…_

"Hurry on home, Ani! A storm is coming!" Jira warned her friend.

"Do you have shelter nearby?" Anakin asked the group.

"Our ship is on the outskirts." Qui-Gon replied.

"You'll never make it in time!" Anakin gasped. "Sandstorms are very dangerous. Come home with me."

_Now he's offering us shelter!_ the right brain exclaimed. _He's not evil at all!

* * *

_

The group ran towards Anakin's tiny apartment in the slave quarters. A dark-haired woman was waiting in the living room. Hannah was surprised that she had brown hair and hazel eyes, very unlike her son. Ms. Skywalker was equally surprised to see her child come in with such a large group.

"Ani! What is this?" the woman asked her son.

"These are my new friends, Mom!" Anakin told her. "I don't know their names, though…"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." the Jedi introduced himself and the Gungan.

"I'm Padme, and this is our droid, R2-D2." The handmaiden added. R2 let out a little beep.

"This is Stitch, and I'm Hannah Potter." the witch finished. For some reason, the woman stared at Hannah for a moment before introducing herself.

"I'm Shimi Skywalker," she said. "I'm afraid that we don't have much to eat…"

"That's all right," Qui-Gon told her, and handed her a few food capsules.

"Come see my droid!" Anakin exclaimed. He went into his room, with Hannah, Stitch, Padme, and R2 following.

Sitting on the workbench was a tall, humanlike droid. It didn't have any coverings, so the thousands of wires were exposed. Anakin flipped a switch on the back of it's head, and it came to life. The droid sat up, while Anakin put in his other eye. It saw the new people, and introduced himself.

"How do you do?" the droid greeted himself. "I am C3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

"He's perfect." Padme commented.

"When the storm is over, I'll show you my Podracer!" Anakin told the group enthusiastically.

"Ani built Podracer? Great!" Stitch exclaimed. After building the Firebolt 3000, Hannah could have guessed that Stitch loved space vehicles.

R2 let out a series of beeps, and 3PO looked at him.

"I beg your pardon…what do you mean I'm _naked_?" he questioned.

R2 beeped again.

"My parts are showing?" the droid cried. "Oh my goodness. How embarrassing!"

* * *

Later that evening, the group was eating dinner. Anakin and Shimi were explaining slavery to their guests.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shimi told them.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and find them, but no luck." Anakin muttered.

"Any attempt to escape…" his mother started.

"…and they blow you up!" her son finished. "Poof!"

Padme, Jar Jar, and Stitch were horrified about this. Hannah, on the other hand, wasn't so surprised.

"They used to have slavery on my planet," she informed the Skywalkers. "It wasn't because of gambling, though. It was because of skin color, and some were afraid of people different from them."

"That's terrible!" Anakin gasped.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy." Padme stated. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws…"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here…" Shimi informed her. "We must survive on our own."

They were quiet for awhile, but then Anakin asked, "Have you ever seen a Podrace?"

"Nope!" Hannah replied. "I've wanted to see one, though."

"They have Podracing on Malastare." Qui-Gon interrupted. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human that can do it!" Anakin told them.

Shimi glared at him.

"Mom, what? I'm not bragging." the boy told her. "It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods." Qui-Gon commented.

Anakin smiled at him. He then mumbled, "I…I was wondering…something…"

"What?" Qui-Gon asked, even though he and Hannah already knew what the boy was trying to say.

"Well, ahh…you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon tried to act surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw your laser sword." the kid admitted. "Only a Jedi carries that kind of weapon."

A smile slowly grew on Qui-Gon's face. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so…" Anakin said. "Nobody can kill a Jedi."

"Actually, that's not true." Hannah blurted.

Anakin looked at her in surprise. "Are you a Jedi too?" he asked. "I thought you were just a witch…"

Hannah looked at Qui-Gon, who simply nodded. She then smiled at the boy and replied, "I'm both."

Anakin sighed. "I had a dream _I _was a Jedi." he told them. "I came back here and freed all the slaves." He looked at Hannah, and then Qui-Gon. "Have you come to free us?" he asked.

Hannah sighed. She didn't want to admit that wasn't the reason why they came here. "He's a smart kid, isn't he, Master?" she asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes, he is." Qui-Gon agreed. "You mustn't let anybody know about us." he told the boy. "We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant…wow…" Anakin said. "How'd you end up here?"

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme informed him.

"I can fix it!" the boy told them "I can fix anything!"

"You probably can, but we're missing a few things." Hannah told him.

"Watto not trading." Stitch added. "Doesn't like credits."

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme pointed out.

"Gambling." Shimi told her. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing…" Qui-Gon thought out loud. "Greed can be a powerful ally…if it's used properly…"

"I've built a racer!" Anakin blurted. "Fastest one ever. There's a big race, on Boonta Eve tomorrow."

"Anakin, settle down." Shimi scolded. "Watto won't let you…"

"Watto doesn't know I built it!" her son told her. He then turned to Qui-Gon and said, "You can make him think it's yours, and I'll race it for you."

"Anakin, I hate it when you race." Shimi cried.

"He doesn't have to do it, you know." Hannah assured her. "Stitch is a great pilot too-"

Stitch shook his head. "Ani wants to do it. Ani should do it."

"We _have_ to help them, Mom." Anakin pleaded. "You said the biggest problem in the universe is that nobody helps each other."

"See? Ani wants to." Stitch said.

They all waited a moment for Shimi's answer. She then sighed and said, "Ani's right…there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you…he was meant to help you."

"Yippee!" Anakin shouted as he danced around the house. "That was a yes!"


	8. A New Jedi

**Chapter 8- The New Jedi**

Once the storm had passed, Hannah and her group went back to Watto's junk shop. Padme was the only one who seemed to think having Anakin race for them was a bad idea.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned Qui-Gon. "Trusting our fate in a boy we don't know? The Queen will not approve."

"The Queen doesn't need to know." Qui-Gon replied, as he entered the shop.

Padme sat on a box beside Jar Jar. "Well I don't approve."

Once Qui-Gon was in the store, Hannah came up to Padme and gave her a big smile.

The handmaiden gave her a funny look. "What?" she asked.

"I think you like Ani." Hannah replied.

"Oooh!" Jar Jar and Stitch said.

"Now what makes you say that?" Padme demanded.

"Well, you have been eyeing him ever since we've came here." Hannah pointed out.

"You have too!" the girl protested.

"And why not? He's a cute guy…" The witch leaned up against Padme and asked, "Isn't he?"

"You're crazy." Padme told her.

Hannah laughed and said, "I know. And why do you care so much about him Podracing?"

"It's a stupid idea!" Padme exclaimed. "We barely know him, and now we're handing our lives over to him. Not to mention, he's only, like, _nine!_ It's way too dangerous!"

Hannah was surprised by her friend's uncharacteristic outburst. She then said in a casual tone, "You like him, Padme."

"Do not!" the handmaiden shouted.

Jar Jar and Stitch both rolled their eyes.

"Mesa agrees. Yousa like Ani." Jar Jar said.

"Not like, Jar Jar." Stitch corrected. "_Love_."

Padme had been staring at the two creatures, but turned back to Hannah.

"I think you _like_ him," Hannah said in a sing-song voice. "You want to _date_ him. You want to _marry _him-"

"SHUT UP!" Padme shouted.

Anakin and Qui-Gon came out of the shop.

"He accepted the bet!" Anakin exclaimed with joy. " I can race-what's going on here?"

Padme had her arms up in the air; Hannah was halfway through dancing; Jar Jar and Stitch were still snickering.

"Nothing!" They all said at once.

* * *

Sorry, but I couldn't help stealing a few lines from _Miss Congeniality_:-)

* * *

Later, everyone was admiring Anakin's Podracer. It was at this time when Hannah realized she hadn't spoken to her friends in a while.

Harry answered the two-way mirror. "Hey, we haven't seen you in a while!" he greeted her.

"I know," his sister sighed. "I've been pretty busy out here and barely have any time to talk."

"So…what's up?" her brother asked.

"Well…I met this cute kid and we're friends now."

"That's cool! What's his name?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"WHAT!" a female voice shouted from behind Harry. He was pushed out of the way, and Molly's face was pushed against the screen. "You mean Anakin Skywalker is your _best friend?_"

"Yeah," Hannah replied. "You should meet him, Molly, he's a great guy-"

"Are you mad?" Molly shrieked. "He's going to be Darth Vader some day!"

Hannah couldn't help but laugh. "You know, maybe George Lucas was wrong about something, just like J.K. Rowling." she pointed out. "J.K. didn't know I existed, so maybe Ani isn't evil."

"Yeah, and Kelly Gregory is our best friend!" Molly snorted. "Does Darth Vader exist in 2004?"

"Well…he might." Hannah admitted. "Yoda said that 2004 was too dangerous to train in."

"See? Darth Vader could be real!" Molly exclaimed. "You can't trust him!"

Hannah looked towards Anakin and the rest of her group. He had gotten his pod to work, and was shouting with joy. The young witch smiled at the boy, and he smiled back.

"I'll talk to him later," she told Molly. "He's not bad at all. You'll see."

* * *

That night, Hannah came out on the balcony. Anakin and Qui-Gon were sitting on the railing. Qui-Gon was cleaning up the boy's cuts, while he stared at the stars. Hannah came and sat down beside him.

"There are so many!" Anakin exclaimed. "Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them," the Jedi replied.

"Have you been to all of them?" the child asked.

Hannah laughed. "I don't think anybody has ever been to all of them!" she said.

Anakin turned around and asked, "How many have you been to?"

"About four so far, including my own." the witch admitted. "I haven't been here very long."

"I want to be the first one to see them all!" Anakin told the two Jedi.

"Ani! Bedtime!" Shimi called from inside the home. Qui-Gon finished cleaning up Anakin's wrist, and scraped the blood onto a chip.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Checking your blood for infections." the Jedi simply replied.

"Anakin! I'm not going to tell you again!" Shimi yelled.

"Go on. You have a big day tomorrow." Qui-Gon told the boy.

Anakin groaned and went towards the door. He then turned around and said, "You can sleep in my room tonight, Hannah. There's enough room."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll let her go in a few minutes." Qui-Gon told him, and Anakin went inside. The Jedi slipped the chip into the comlink. "Obi-Wan, make an analysis of the blood sample I'm sending you." he said to it.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied from the comlink. A minute, he said, "Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Why? What's the midi-chlorian reading?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The reading's off the chart…over twenty thousand!" Obi-Wan gasped. "Not even Yoda has that many…"

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon told him.

"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Maybe he's the Chosen One that Master Yoda told me about." Hannah suggested.

Qui-Gon stared at her. "Maybe, Hannah…maybe…"

* * *

Hannah quietly walked into Anakin's bedroom, after getting another weird look from Shimi. Sure, everybody was getting weird looks, but she seemed to be the weirdest of the bunch. She found a pile of blankets next to the boy's bed and plopped down on them.

"So, how's my blood?" a voice asked, showing that Anakin was still awake.

"It's fine," Hannah replied. "Seems better than usual, actually…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." the boy answered.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…why do I seem to creep your mum out?"

"Maybe it's because you look kinda like Jimi."

"Who's Jimi? If you mean Jimi Hendrix, then you're crazy…"

Anakin laughed. "No, not Jimi Hendrix! A different Jimi, who's a friend of mine. I think he might be related to me."

"Really…"

"Yeah, but I barely see him. He lives on a planet light years away from here. I think it's called 'E-arth,' or something…"

"Earth?"

"Yes, I think that's it…he told me about your people. Jedi, witches, wizards, stuff like that."

"Is he a wizard?"

"I have no idea. Maybe…" he yawned and said, "I never asked him, but he could be…"

Hannah thought of this for a minute. _A friend from Earth who knows about magic…Jimi…has there been a wizard named Jimi? From the 1970s? Jimi…could be J-I-M-M-I instead of J-I-M-I…Jimmy…could also be named James…**James Potter!**_

"Anakin!" Hannah said out loud. "Is Jimi his real name, or is he really called James?"

She waited for an answer, but instead heard the soft sound of Anakin in sleep.

_Could Ani know my dad?_ was Hannah's last thought before she too fell asleep.


	9. The Boonta Eve Podrace

**Chapter 9- The Boonta Eve Podrace**

Everyone had arrived at the Mos Espa arena. Anakin was getting his pod ready for the race. Hannah, Padme, and Anakin's friend Kitster were talking to him as he made the last minute check-ups.

"I'm sure you'll make it this time, Ani." Kitster told his friend.

"Do what?" Padme asked.

"Finish the race, of course!" the boy replied.

"You've never won a race?" Padme gasped.

"Well…not exactly…" Anakin started to say.

"Not even _finished?_" the handmaiden asked worriedly.

"Relax, Padme!" Hannah told her. "He's got not one but _two_ Jedi watching him. He'll be fine, and probably even win."

Anakin and Kitster followed the pod out onto the track. As they followed, Hannah whispered to Padme, "Do you want me to tell him you love him?"

"Of course not!" Padme exclaimed. "Besides, you would be lying, because I do not love him!"

She walked quickly to join the others. Hannah watched her with a smile and said to herself, "Yeah, of course you don't. At least that's what you want me to think…"

* * *

Right before the race, everyone wished good luck to Anakin.

"You carry all our hopes." Padme told him.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down." the boy assured her.

Padme left and Hannah came up to the pod.

"May the Force be with you," Hannah told him. "Trust me-you'll definitely need it."

Anakin smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Hannah." He then leaned forward and gave Hannah a big hug, along with a kiss on the cheek. Hannah grinned and walked away, thinking, _Why did he kiss me, but not Padme? This kid is way too confused…_

Hannah walked over to a viewing platform with Shimi, Padme, Stitch, and Jar Jar. Qui-Gon soon joined them, and the platform rose to the top of the tower.

"Is he nervous?" Shimi asked the older Jedi.

"He's fine." Qui-Gon assured her.

"You Jedi are way too reckless." Padme remarked. "If the Queen knew about this-"

"She probably wouldn't care, as long as we can get off this wasteland." Hannah pointed out. "You need to meditate some time, Padme. It'll do you a _lot_ of good."

Padme rolled her eyes at the witch, and turned to watch the race.

"**Racers, start your engines!" **a voice called from the loudspeakers.

Over on a platform, a giant slug by the name of Jabba the Hutt picked up a frog from a bowl and bit it's head off. He then spit the head at a gong, and the race began.

* * *

A/N: Since the podrace scene is way too long to write about and doesn't really involve Hannah, we'll just skip ahead to the end of the race. You probably know what happens anyway! But if you really like this part and would like me to add more, then tell me!

* * *

"**It's Skywalker! The crowd is going nuts!" **the loudspeakers bellowed.

Hannah, Stitch, Shimi, Padme, and Jar Jar all ran out onto the track, while Qui-Gon went to talk to Watto. Once the crowd let go of Anakin, everyone hugged him.

"Ah, gee, enough of this!" the boy exclaimed when he was overwhelmed with hugs.

"It's so wonderful, Ani!" his mother told him, pulling him into another bone-crushing hug. "You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so proud of you."

Once he pulled out of Shimi's tight embrace, Anakin came over to Hannah. "Say, where did Qui-Gon go?" he asked her.

"He's getting a surprise ready for you," Hannah replied with a smile. "He was very impressed with your podracing skills and wants to congratulate you."

"Can you tell me what it is?" the boy asked excitedly.

"But it wouldn't be a surprise!" Hannah pointed out. "Don't worry, I think you'll like it a lot…


	10. Anakin's Destiny

**Chapter 10- Anakin's Destiny**

Later that day, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Hannah walked to the Skywalker home from Watto's shop. Anakin ran inside and gave a bag of coins to his mother.

"Mom, he sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" the boy exclaimed.

Shimi stared at the large pile of coins in her hands, and said, "Oh my goodness! That's wonderful!"

"And Anakin has been freed." Qui-Gon added.

"What!" Anakin gasped. He turned to Hannah and asked, "Was that the surprise?"

"Yes, you're no longer a slave." Hannah replied with a big grin. "I told you that you'd like it!"

Anakin jumped up and down. "Did you hear that, Mom!" he said to Shimi.

"Yes. Now you can make your dreams come true!" his mother replied. She then asked Qui-Gon, "Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence." the Jedi replied. "He's very strong with the Force."

"You mean I get to come with you in your starship?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah, but I can tell you that it won't be easy." Hannah warned. "It takes a lot of work to become a Jedi. I've been one for a whole month, and I still can't do much."

"I still want to go!" Anakin protested. He turned to his mother and asked, "Can I go, Mom?"

"The choice is yours alone, Ani." Shimi told him.

"I want to go." Anakin said.

"Then go pack your things. We haven't much time." Qui-Gon requested.

Anakin was about to run to his room, but asked, "Are you coming too, Mom?"

"I tried to free your mother, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon told him.

"Son, my place is here." Shimi told her child. "It's time for you to let go."

"I want to stay with you." Anakin cried.

"Just listen to your feelings, Ani." his mother assured him. "You know what's right."

Shimi and Anakin hugged, and the boy ran to his room. During this time, Hannah thought, _This isn't fair! He shouldn't have to leave his mother._

_He has no choice, Padawan. _Qui-Gon told her. _The only way for Anakin to become a Jedi is to leave what he loves behind._

_But he's so young! _Hannah protested.

_You were young when your parents died._ the Jedi reminded her.

_I was one! He's nine! There's a big difference._

_You know already that Jedi can't love anyone. His mother counts._

_Well, it shouldn't…_

Anakin had come back to the room with a small backpack. All of them left the home, Anakin was starting to walk down the street with the two Jedi, but saw his mother standing in the doorway. He ran back to her and gave her a big hug.

"Poor kid. He won't get through this too easily." Hannah remarked.

"Live and learn, Hannah." Qui-Gon told her.

"Do you have to keep saying that?" Hannah complained.

"It's all part of the training." the man replied.

Anakin came back to them, and Hannah wrapped her arm around him. They continued their walk through Mos Espa.

On their way to the ship, Qui-Gon suddenly ignited his light saber. They turned around to find a probe droid cut in half.

"What's that?" Anakin asked.

"A probe droid." Hannah answered. "Why would it be following us for?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Come on." Qui-Gon told the two children.

They ran all the way back to the Naboo starship. Anakin was tired and stopped to catch his breath. Hannah stopped with him, but sensed something strange in the Force. Something was wrong…

"GET DOWN!" Hannah shouted as she pushed Anakin to the ground. Seconds later, a speeder bike sped over them. They looked up and saw a hooded figure jump off the bike and attack Qui-Gon. It had a tattooed face, small horns, and a red light saber.

"Anakin! Hannah! Get to the ship!" Qui-Gon yelled. "Tell them to take off!"

Hannah and Anakin immediately got up and started running.

"Hey, why aren't you helping him?" Anakin called to his friend.

"You know how I told you I've been here for only a month?" Hannah reminded him.

"Yeah, but so what?" Anakin asked.

"So what! If I tried to use my light saber, it won't be too pretty." the witch explained.

"Man, that sucks!" the boy remarked.

They ran onto the ship, and found Captain Panaka.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble! He said to take off!" Anakin told him.

"Who are you?" Panaka asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Hannah shouted. "Just take off!"

Panaka ran to the cockpit, while Anakin and Hannah looked out the window. Qui-Gon was still in fierce combat with his enemy.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"I can't wait until I can do that!" Anakin exclaimed.

Qui-Gon jumped onto the ramp, and they saw Obi-Wan run past them. They ran down the hallway too, and found one very sweaty Jedi.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked at once.

"I think so…" Qui-Gon coughed.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I don't know, but he was well skilled in the Jedi arts." his master told them.

"Could it be a Sith lord?" Hannah suggested.

Qui-Gon gave her a funny look. "The Sith haven't been seen in a thousand years…but it's possible." he replied. "My guess is he's after the Queen."

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked in a worried tone.

"We will be patient." Qui-Gon told him. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." he then said, introducing his apprentice.

Anakin's worries left as he shook Obi-Wan's hand. "Another Jedi! Pleased to meet you!"


	11. Hannah Plays Cupid

**Chapter 11- Hannah Plays Cupid**

"Hannah, you are hopeless! First you think that the future Darth Vader will make a great Jedi. Now you feel sorry for him!"

"Molly, he just left his mom!" Hannah protested. She faced the screen towards Anakin, who was sitting at a table. Stitch was on his lap, trying to cheer him up. "He looks so sad…"

"Well, just wait until he joins the Dark Side!" Molly groaned. "Let's see who's sad then!"

Hannah ignored her friend and put the two-way mirror back in her pocket without saying goodbye. She then sat down beside Anakin.

"Hey, you okay kid?" she asked.

"Yeah…just cold." he replied. Hannah noticed he was shivering and pulled him into a hug.

Anakin then pulled out something from his pocket and put it in Hannah's hand. It was a little wooden pendant, and Hannah knew she was in for some trouble.

"I made this for you…so you'll remember me." the boy told her.

Hannah looked at it for a second, but then put it back in Anakin's hand. "Hey, I'll be seeing you around the Jedi Temple." she assured him. "I don't need anything to remember you by."

"Please take it, Hannah!" the boy pleaded. "I made it so you'd know…that I love you."

Hannah let out a sigh. She didn't really want to say it, but she had to…

"Ani…I can't." she admitted. She saw the hurt look on the boy's face and quickly added, "It could never work out. You see…remember when I told you I was from Earth?"

"Yeah…is there a rule that says you can't love somebody from another galaxy?" Anakin whimpered.

"No! It's just that…I time-traveled here to do my Jedi training. I'm really from 2004."

"_2004?_" Anakin gasped. "But it's 1972! In 2004, I'll be…_forty-one?_"

"Yes, and I'll be thirteen, like I am right now." Hannah added. "Maybe it would be better to be with somebody closer to your age…like…Padme?"

"Padme? Well…I do like her too…" Anakin realized. "But does she like me back?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself?" the witch suggested, sensing the handmaiden coming closer to them. "Give her that pendant to- I think she'll like it."

Hannah gave the boy a squeeze, and got up. Just as she left her seat, Anakin asked, "What about us, Hannah? If Padme eventually becomes my girlfriend, then what would we be?"

"Best friends, buddy!" Hannah replied in an instant. "But you just worry about your girl for now."

She snuck into a storage closet and the door slid shut behind her. She then got out her light saber and made a tiny hole in the wall. She looked through, and saw Anakin give the pendant to Padme. Seconds later, they were close together in a hug.

_Hannah, you are awesome! _the witch thought with a smile.

* * *

I know, that was a pretty short chapter! I just had to get Anakin to stop liking Hannah as a crush and more as a friend. As always, read and review! 


	12. The Jedi Council

SorryI haven'twritten in a while...I've had pleanty of time- i just didn't feel like writing, if that's an excuse...

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Jedi Council**

The Queen's starship had just landed on Coruscant. Just as Hannah was leaving the ship with Anakin, Jar Jar, and Stitch, Qui-Gon stopped her.

"Obi-Wan and I will be seeing the Jedi Council shortly." he explained to her. "In the meantime, watch out for the boy."

"What, Yoda doesn't like me and doesn't want to see me again?" Hannah asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I would rather speak to the Council by myself." Qui-Gon told her. "Yoda has planned to meet with you later."

"I get it; it's a 'grown-up' thing and I'd just get in the way." Hannah said. "Got it, Master."

She ran ahead to catch up with Jar Jar and Anakin, who had already boarded an air taxi with Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, and Senator Palpatine. She sat down quickly, and Stitch jumped into her lap. Just like everywhere else, Palpatine gave the girl and her companions a funny look, but turned away.

"Why does everybody think we're some sort of freak show?" she muttered to her friends.

"Mesa thinks it's rude!" Jar Jar remarked.

Anakin had not been listening to their conversation. He was too busy looking around at the sites of Coruscant. Hannah had been impressed the first time she came a month ago, but the excitement wore off pretty quickly. She had been to Los Angeles enough times with the Honeydews to not be awed by a big city. This planet was pretty amazing, though.

* * *

Later that day, Hannah was standing outside the Council's chamber at the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Anakin was inside, being tested by the Council.

"The boy will not pass the tests." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Wow, you sure have a lot a confidence in that kid, don't you?" Hannah remarked.

"He is much too old." the Jedi told her.

"You know…I just started training a month ago…and I'm fourteen…" the witch reminded him. "He should have a better chance than me!"

"Anakin will become a Jedi, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assured his apprentice. "I promise you."

"Don't defy the Council again, Master!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I will do what I must." the older man said.

"You could be sitting on the Council if you'd just follow the code!" Obi-Wan scolded. "They won't go along with you this time."

Qui-Gon sighed. "You have much to learn, my young apprentice."

Obi-Wan turned away from his master and looked at Hannah. The girl stuck his tongue out. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked out onto the Coruscant skyline.

* * *

About an hour later, the three Jedi stood on the Council chamber's floor with Anakin.

"He's to be trained, then." Qui-Gon said after the members said their comments.

"No. He will not be trained." Mace Windu corrected.

"No!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. Hannah sensed a smile appear on Obi-Wan's face and kicked him.

"He is too old." Mace Windu told them.

"That's no excuse!" Hannah blurted. "I'm older than him, but you let me in!"

"Thirty years in the future, you live, Hannah." Yoda reminded her. "He's much older, technically."

"He's nine and I'm fourteen- right now!" the girl told him. "The future doesn't matter right now!"

"There is a big difference, though." Windu told her. "Think of the ways you've lost your parents- Your parents were murdered by a man you've never even met. Thus, you want nothing to do with him, and you keep your anger to yourself. This boy on the other hand… was just taken from his mother, which doesn't allow him to keep his anger at bay."

"I will train him myself." Qui-Gon offered.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon." Yoda pointed out. "Impossible to take on a second."

"We forbid it." Windu added.

"Obi-Wan is ready." Qui-Gon told the Council

"I am ready to face the trials." his apprentice agreed.

"Now is not the time for this," Windu decided. "The Senate is voting for a new chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, putting pressure on the Federation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda added.

"Go to Naboo with the Queen and discover the identity of the dark warrior," Windu commanded. "This is the clue we need to discover the mystery of the Sith."

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Yoda announced.

"You know that he has no place to go!" Hannah protested.

Windu glared at the girl. "He may go with you…but Qui-Gon may not train him." he ordered. "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda blessed them.

Hannah was about to leave with the group when Yoda said, "A little rash, weren't you?"

Hannah turned around and remarked, "I just don't see the difference between me & that boy!"

"Wait, you must, Padawan." Yoda told her. "Find the differences later in time, you shall."

* * *

Hannah rolled her eyes and walked out the chamber door, letting it slam shut behind her.

On the landing platform, Hannah caught up with her companions, who were boarding the Queen's starship. Qui-Gon was outside, talking to Anakin.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." the boy told the Jedi in a worried tone.

"You're not a problem!" Hannah assured him. "The Jedi Council…they just seem to jump to conclusions too quickly. Especially Master Windu…he's been giving me a hard time ever since I got here!"

"Master…I've been wondering…what are midi-chlorians?" the child asked.

"They are microscopic life forms that reside within all cells and communicate with the Force." Qui-Gon explained.

"They life inside me?" Anakin asked, not getting the Jedi's point.

"In your cells," Qui-Gon tried to clear up. "We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians.

"Symbionts?" the boy asked, confused more than ever.

"Life forms living together for a mutual advantage." Qui-Gon clarified. "Without them, life could not exist. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the force."

"I still don't understand…" Anakin admitted.

"In time, you will." Qui-Gon assured him, and then left to board the ship.

Anakin looked at Hannah with a puzzled look. "Did you get anything he was talking about?" he asked.

Hannah sighed and said, "No, and I don't think I ever will. Jedi are just too confusing…"


	13. Agreements and Surprises

**Chapter 13- Agreements and Surprises**

Hannah and the crew were now in Naboo's forest, waiting for Jar Jar to come back from talking to the Gungans. He came back after a short time, alone and with a confused expression on his face.

"Dare-sa nobody dare!" he announced. "All gone. Some kinda fight, mesa think. No gungas."

"Well, no wonder!" Hannah remarked, rolling her eyes. "We already warned them that the Federation was out to get them too! They should have listened!"

"They're probably all wiped out by now." Obi-Wan agreed.

Jar Jar shook his head. "No… mesa don't think so. Gungan hidden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. No find them there."

"Then where is it?" Hannah asked quickly. "We don't have all day! The Federation is coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jar Jar took the group to a large thicket in the forest, where temple ruins are scattered all over the place. Sure enough, the entire Gungan population was there. Hannah thought it was pretty brave of Jar Jar to take them to this place- after all, Jar Jar was in enough trouble with these creatures already, and taking the group to their hideout couldn't be legal.

Just as Hannah thought, Boss Nass looked rather angry with Jar Jar. "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time!" the overweight Gungan scolded. "Who's da others?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," the young woman announced as she stepped forward. "I come before you in peace."

Boss Nass wasn't impressed at all. "Naboo biggen! Yousa bringin da Mackineeks!" he accused the Queen for bringing the Federation to Naboo. "Yousa all bombad. Yousa all dyin', mesa thinks."

"We wish to form an alliance…" the Queen started to say, but was stopped by Padme coming forward.

"Your Honor, _I _am Queen Amidala." The "handmaiden" admitted. Everyone looked at her, shocked… except for the other handmaidens, who obviously knew; the Jedi; who must have seen this coming through the Force; and Hannah, who had already seen this movie a hundred times and was wondering how this wasn't so obvious to everyone.

"I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to protect myself." Padme explained. "Even though we don't agree, we have always lived in peace… until now. The Trade Federation is destroying everything we've built upon. If we do not act now, all will be lost forever… I beg for you to help us."

Padme dropped to her knees, and everyone did as well. Hannah did too, but after living in a normal democracy, she found it kind of silly to have to bow to someone.

Boss Nass appeared to agree with the girl, since he laughed out loud. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da Gungans… mesa liked this!" the Gungan leader exclaimed. "Maybe wesa bein friends."

Hannah did yet another infamous eye roll. It was about time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was so short, but there's good news- there's only about two more chapters left, and then we're on to Episode 2! As always, R & R!


	14. The Battle Over Naboo

First of all, I just want to warn you all that… you aren't getting any Hannah-with-light-saber-action in this story. I thought that the duel with Darth Maul only needs Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to be involved, and Hannah would just get in the way. And I also want to continue building a strong relationship between her and Anakin, so… guess where she's going! But don't worry- she'll be fighting Count Dooku with the boys in the next story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14- The Battle Over Naboo**

Everyone in the group but Jar Jar and the Gungans were now walking towards the Central Plaza in Theed. Let's just say that Hannah wasn't too thrilled with her instructions from Qui-Gon…

"I have to baby-sit Anakin- _again?_" she whined.

"It's not babysitting if the boy is 28 years older than you." Qui-Gon pointed out.

"But why can't I come with you guys?" the girl complained.

"It's much too dangerous," the Jedi told her. "You've only been training with the Jedi for a month, so your skills aren't quite up to par yet."

"If we run into that Sith Lord again, then there's no way that either Master Qui-Gon nor I could protect you." Obi-Wan added.

"He has a good point, Hannah." Qui-Gon agreed. "Stay with Anakin; you can come with us next time.

Hannah sighed and nodded. It was pointless to argue for any longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the group ran into the hanger, battle droids shot at them. Anakin, Hannah, and Stitch all ducked behind a star fighter. Anakin climbed into the cockpit, and Hannah and Stitch hid behind him. They watched as the rest of the group ran to the huge doors at the end of the hangar. Just as they were about to enter, the doors slid open, and there stood the mysterious enemy from earlier- Darth Maul. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got out their light sabers, and began attacking him. At that same moment, destroyer droids surrounded the rest of the group.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked frantically.

R2 tried to yell something to him, but the boy didn't understand.

"What's he saying?" Anakin wondered.

Thankfully, Hannah had seen _Star Wars_ enough times to comprehend R2's language. "He said, 'try a trigger and take down the droids!'" she translated.

"Of course!" Anakin exclaimed. He pressed a trigger, and began shooting at the droids. He didn't notice Hannah slipping off the ship and falling to the ground.

"You couldn't wait until I got off the ship, could you?" she groaned, massaging her sore bottom.

At that moment, the star fighter's engine ignited, and it took off towards outer space- with Anakin and R2 in it!

"Ooops." Stitch said.

Hannah was much more concerned. "Ooops! That's all you can say! I was supposed to be watching that kid, and now I just let him go into battle!"

"Relax! We have transport too!" Stitch assured her.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked, confused.

Stitch reached into Hannah's pocket and pulled out the little twig, which was the Firebolt 3000.

"Stitch, that's just a broomstick!" the witch reminded him. "We can't find Anakin with that!"

"Forgot about something, didn't you?" Stitch asked, pointing to one of the broom's buttons with his paw. It read _Space Travel Controls_.

"Obviously I have…" Hannah admitted, now remembering that she hadn't used the broom in at least two months, and had forgotten that special button. "I can't fly a broom, though. At least not in space!"

"No problem- Stitch fully trained in space travel!" the alien told her with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hannah sitting behind him, Stitch flew the Firebolt 3000 towards the Trade Federation battleship. The broom's bubble shield came in handy, because when they reached the battle, droid fighters were shooting at them left and right.

Anakin was pretty easy to find- he was the starship that had no clue what he was doing.

"_There you guys are!"_ Anakin called through the broom's transmitter. _"What took you so long?"_

"Never mind that! Let's get out of here!" Hannah shouted back.

"_What do you think we've been trying to do?"_ the boy exclaimed. Hannah and Stitch then heard shouting, and watched the starship slide into the hangar.

"Stitch! Follow them!" Hannah ordered.

"Aye try, but won't be pretty…" the alien warned her. He flew into the hangar, but hit the ground too hard with the bubble shield. They bounced up, down and around the hangar…until it hit the pointy tail of the star fighter. The bubble popped, and the broom and its passengers fell to the ground.

"Force dammit!" Hannah cursed, now hurting her buttocks for the second time in one day.

She then noticed the battle droids coming closer to them.

"Double dammit!" the witch cursed once more.

One droid was about to shoot, but Anakin was able to blast it away. He continued shooting the droids... until he accidentally launched a torpedo towards the main reactor.

"This is just my opinion… but I think it's time to go!" Hannah called up to Anakin.

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Anakin exclaimed. He began to turn the ship around.

"Hannah, the steering doesn't work!" Stitch cried. "We can't leave!"

Hannah thought about this quickly, and came up with a clever plan.

"Just sit down, put the shield up, and hang on tight!" Hannah told the alien. Stitch set the shield up and sat down, but Hannah laid her stomach down on the broom.

"I just hope this works…" she muttered, and tried pushing the ground with her hands. The broom started moving quickly, and once it was at the right speed, Hannah stood up. She then used the rest of her body to navigate through the hallways. She was now performing fantastic moves that she could never do just by steering the broom normally.

"_Wow, Hannah!" _Anakin shouted through the transmitter. _"I didn't know you were such a great pilot!"_

"A pilot? Yeah, right!" Hannah remarked. "I'm a California surfer!"

The two friends blasted through the hangar's entrance, and flew towards Naboo, paying no attention to the battleship exploding behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that last line from Hannah was pretty cheesy, but I couldn't help it! R & R please! The final chapter is up next, and should be posted today:-)


	15. A New Best Friend

**Chapter 15- A New Best Friend**

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. But agree with you on taking this boy as your Padawan learner, _I _do not."

Hannah was now sitting on the floor of the Naboo palace with Obi-Wan, as Yoda gave his full opinion on the matter of Anakin becoming a Jedi.

"Qui-Gon believed in him, and I believe in Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan told Yoda. Hannah and her companions had learned of Qui-Gon's death once they returned from battle. His apprentice told them all of his master's final wish- for Obi-Wan to become the boy's master.

"He's the Chosen One, Master Yoda!" Hannah protested. "Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"No, it is not!" Yoda shot back, giving the girl a cold glare. "Grave fear I feel in his training."

"I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin, even without the Council's approval." Obi-Wan clarified.

"No need. Agree, the Council does," Yoda sighed and turned around. "Your apprentice, Skywalker shall be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, a funeral was held for Qui-Gon. Hannah was standing beside Anakin, who was with his new master, Obi-Wan.

"I can't believe he's gone already…" the boy whispered sadly.

"He is one with the Force… you must let go." Obi-Wan assured him.

"What will become of me now?" Anakin asked, worried.

Even with the somber mood around them, Hannah couldn't help but smile.

"The Council has agreed with Master Qui-Gon's wishes to train you." She told him. "Obi-Wan is your master now."

Anakin's face lit up as he looked at Obi-Wan. "Really?"

"She is correct, Anakin." His master confirmed. "You will become a Jedi, I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day was a much more happier occasion. Most of Naboo's citizens had gathered at Theed's Central Plaza, where Queen Amidala- also known as Padme- presented Boss Nass with the Globe of Peace. Hannah grinned when she saw her two friends Anakin and Padme smile at each other, knowing that her attempts at being Cupid were working out well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, Hannah and Anakin left for Coruscant with the other Jedi. Anakin now had shorter hair and wore a braid, which was the mark of a Padawan. He was still in complete shock over the news he learned at the funeral.

"I'm going to become a Jedi!" he kept repeating every five minutes.

"I know, isn't this awesome?" Hannah replied, not minding his repeated statements one bit. "We're both official Padawans now!"

Anakin now stared at Hannah, with a worried look. "Uh… what is Master Yoda planning for you?"

"You mean with training? I'm going to train in this year for a few more weeks, and then he's sending me to 1982." Hannah explained.

"_1982?_ You mean I'm not going to see you for another ten years?" Anakin shouted, on the verge of tears.

Hannah sighed, now realizing that she shouldn't have told him so easily. Now she just broke the kid's heart! She pulled the boy into a hug.

"Do you remember what I told you back on the Queen's starship?" Hannah asked him. "After you tried to make me your girlfriend?"

"That we're 'Best friends, buddy'?" Anakin whimpered. "I guess… but Padme still isn't my girlfriend!"

"It doesn't matter! You're still going to be my best friend forever, okay?" the girl assured him.

They continued hugging each other, and then Hannah mentioned one more little thing…

"You know… now that you're a Jedi… you can't date anymore."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Hope you enjoyed that! The next story in the series, _Hannah Potter and the Attack of the Clones_, should be up soon… once I add a few songs to the song parody version of this series. By the way, please R & R that fanfic too, okay? It's only had 20 hits and just 3 reviews, so go check it out! And look out for the next Hannah Potter adventure!


End file.
